


Whispered Love (spierfeld au)

by gayboiari



Series: Entrancement [1]
Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Gay, Homos, Love Simon, M/M, Magic, Medieval, PEASANT, Warrior - Freeform, bram x simon, kingdom - Freeform, mood, nick x abby, prince - Freeform, simon vs, simonvs, spierfeld, svthsa, svthsaau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayboiari/pseuds/gayboiari
Summary: "Can't you show me who you are?""It's too dangerous. If I show you, I'll hurt you.""Maybe I can handle being hurt.""But I can't handle hurting you."Prince Simon of Okathas only wants to know the identity of the mysterious peasant boy that likes to give him moonlace petals behind the old oak tree on the outer border of the kingdom. He would have never expected that a simple ride through the forest would turn into something so... magical.Bram hates having to lure the prince in like this, but he can't help it. The last thing he wants to do is hurt him, but with the prince's curiosity and Bram's manipulative magic, it's all he can do but to keep himself a secret.





	1. Simon

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic on here !
> 
> im nervously excited. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Show yourself!"
> 
> "I don't want to hurt you."

_SIMON tugged at the reins of his horse,_ leading him to the tree nearby. He tied the reins to the lowest branch and patted the horse's muzzle gently before turning and trudging off to sit by the rushing stream in front of him, under the shade of the giant oak tree. The prince leaned back against the rough bark of the tree, letting out a relieved sigh. He was finally alone, away from the chatter of the servants, the pressure of his father, the pestering of his mother, the nagging of his sister, the noise of the village. 

He was alone, and he was relaxed. 

The pressure of being next in line to the throne was slowly killing Simon. With Alice off with her new husband and king of the neighboring kingdom Falladan, Theo, Simon was now crown prince. And he absolutely hated it.

Being heir to the throne was exhausting. What with all the training, and the lectures, and the etiquette, and having to find some maiden to marry, Simon didn't want any part of it and was bewildered by how Alice had survived. 

As Simon relaxed against the sturdy bark of the tall oak tree, he wondered about who'd he end up marrying. The word marry made Simon nervous. He knew he would have to marry a maiden and have children with her, but the idea of marrying a  _girl_ wasn't one that appealed to him. In fact, the idea absolutely terrified him. 

It terrified him because he didn't want to marry a girl, despite it not being his choice. He, as the only son, had to have children because of all this heir to the throne business, but if it was really up to him?

He rather not go through with that.

He wasn't entirely sure what it was he wanted, but he did know that he didn't want to end up with some princess he'd been forced to go down on. He'd rather make out his horse.

Simon closed his eyes, heaving a deep sigh. He was tired from all his duties from today. His mind swam with the echoes of his teachers' voices and all the work he'd have to do once he returned and the demands of his parents and...

No. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He came here to relax, not worry about everything waiting for him back at the palace. Thinking about all of that was defeating the purpose of escaping it. He closed his eyes, listening to the babbling of the stream in front of him. He was alone and was going to enjoy it while he could, not spend it doing exactly what he'd do if he wasn't.

Just then, he heard rustling. Simon opened his eyes and glanced around warily, wondering if it was just his horse being restless or a squirrel scampering past him and he was only being paranoid, but the crunching of branches told him otherwise. He shot to his feet, his hand immediately going to grip the hilt of the sword sheathed by his side. Simon slowly scanned his surroundings, waiting for any other sign of action.

Had Simon blinked, he would have missed it.

A figure darted through the trees. 

Pulling the hood of his cloak up, Simon unsheathed his sword. "Who's there?" He called to the trees, eyes darting around warily. "Show yourself!"

A beat of silence. Then, a soft male voice said, "I don't want to hurt you."

Simon narrowed his eyes, turning towards the voice. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" He echoed.

Simon lowered his blade. "I won't hurt you if you won't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you even if you hurt me," he said softly. Simon saw a boy a few inches taller than him in a hood hiding in the willow tree leaves weeping into the stream. He sheathed his sword and held up his hands. "I'm not dangerous. Just tell me who you are."

"I probably am dangerous." He mumbled over the babbling of the stream. "Tell me who you are."

Simon hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should say he was the prince. For all he knows, the boy might've been magic and would kill him as soon as Simon got the words out.

 _I probably am dangerous,_ he'd said.

Caution was key.

"Jacques," Simon blurted out. "My name is Jacques."

"Jacks?" the boy asked, and Simon could see he was tilting his head.

Simon smiled. "No, Jacques. With a q."

"Oh." Simon could hear the smile in his voice. "I-I'm Blue."

"Nice to meet you, Blue." said Simon.

"Nice to meet you, Jacques." said Blue.

"Why are you hiding in the willow tree?" asked Simon.

"I got scared."

"Of me?"

Blue was silent for a moment. "I guess so." He replied.

"There's nothing to be scared of," Simon smiled. "I promise I don't bite."

Blue stepped forward into the willow leaves, slowly and warily. "It wouldn't mean much if you did."

Simon tilted his head. "Did what?"

"Bite." Blue replied simply.

Simon blinked slowly. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I wouldn't hurt you even if you hurt me." He seemed to fidget through the leaves. "I don't hurt people."

"I don't usually hurt people," said Simon with a shrug. "Unless they're assholes. But you aren't... or at least you don't seem like one. I'd be sad if you were, though."

"Why?" asked Blue quietly.

"Because I think you seem like a nice person." Simon replied.

Blue shuffled forward, and Simon could see him smiling faintly as the leaves rustled in the soft breeze. Simon liked his smile, he thought he had a nice smile. "Thank you. You seem like a very nice person." 

Simon felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment. "Thank you. I like to think I am on most days I'm not one hundred percent bitchy."

Blue laughed. Simon liked his laugh too, it was a nice sound to hear. "I think you'd be a nice person even when that happens." said Blue.

Simon snorted. "That's not what my sister tells me." said Simon.

Blue laughed again. "She doesn't understand the beauty of bitchiness."

Simon raised his hands. "That's what I've been saying this whole time but does anyone listen? No, they don't."

"I can listen." Blue offered.

Simon grinned at him. "I'd prefer for you to listen." he said. "I'd also prefer for you to show yourself."

Blue hesitated. Through the leaves, Simon saw him shaking his head. "I'm afraid that I can't do that, Jacques." said Blue, sounding a little sad. 

Simon frowned. "What? Why not?" He asked, stepping forward slowly.

"Dangerous," mumbled Blue. "Too dangerous."

Simon felt disappointment filling his chest, though he wasn't sure why it mattered so much to him. "Dangerous for me?" asked Simon. "Or for you?"

Blue lifted his head slowly, and Simon could see his frown from under his hood, the only thing visible from underneath besides his hands and the color of his skin, which was a soft brown. "For you," he decided.

"Why would it be dangerous for me?"

"Because," Blue fidgeted slightly from behind the canopy of willow leaves.

"Because what?"

Blue glanced over his shoulder, bowed his head, and sighed. "I must go now." He sounded as sad as Simon felt. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Jacques." He turned around and jogged off into the woods.

"Wait!" Simon called after him, sprinting through the willow leaves before Blue disappeared from him for possibly ever. "Will I see you again?"

Blue stopped next to a tree and glanced back at Simon, giving him a lopsided smile. "Maybe."

"Maybe," said Simon. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Maybe." said Blue. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Maybe." said Simon. "See you tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe."

"Goodbye, Jacques." smiled Blue.

"Goodbye, Blue." smiled Simon.

Blue took off through the trees and Simon watched him go until his cloak disappeared from view. Then he ran back to his horse and saddled up, heading back to the palace at a full gallop. A grin was plastered to Simon's face as the wind whipped through his hair and pushed his hood back, and for the first time in a quite a while, Simon had something to think about besides his duties.


	2. Bram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, he shouldn't go back, but Jacques was something Bram didn't understand, and Bram really liked understanding things.

_BRAM shuffled into his tent as quietly as he could,_ trying not to draw attention to himself. His cheeks had felt hot since had first spotted Jacques and it would raise questions as to why he was blushing so hard for a reason no one else knew about, or could know for that matter.

Oh gods.  _Jacques._

Maybe Bram had been a bit of an idiot for implying to Jacques that he might go back to the willow tree even though he knew it would be risky, and also quite the story to explain to his stepmother why he was going to the forest so often without any believable (or even rational) objective.

Though in his defense, Jacques's smile was quite a distracting site.

Bram hadn't been able to see anything of Jacques besides his smile, his hands, the color of his skin, and a glimpse of the blond locks peeking out from under that damned hood of his, but it was more than enough to get his curiosity bubbling.

Really, he shouldn't go back, but Jacques was something Bram didn't understand, and Bram really liked understanding things.

But Bram had also had his hood up out of fear and caution, just in case Jacques was one of the palace guards. However, he honestly couldn't tell. Jacques's clothes seemed one of a hunter's or a villager.

Though, if he was a villager, Bram had still done good by keeping his hood up. He wasn't exactly welcome in the village. At least, not in a friendly way. 

Bram pulled off his cloak and draped it over a chair before collapsing onto it. Running his hand through his hair, he wondered where his stepmother was right now. It was almost sunset, she should have been back by now. Bram tried not to worry about it, but as he watched the sun's light fade away from the opening of the tent, he couldn't help but to begin feeling anxious.

_What if something had happened? What if she was lost? What if she got captured? What if she was hurt? What if she was dead?_

Bram's leg began to twitch. He struggled to push those thoughts out of his mind. He couldn't afford to think that way. It would only spike his anxiety. 

 His stepmother was all the family he had left. His mother, his father, and his step-sister were all gone, taken from the two of them by the mundane, lost at the hands of the afraid, slain by the angry villagers determined to rid the land of the magi.

As if the magi were the monsters. As if the magi were inhuman. As if the magi were to blame. As if the magi were the  _mistake._

 Bram wouldn't so much say that the mundane were a mistake. He didn't think anything was a mistake. But the mundane feared what they couldn't understand, so they try to control it. And if they can't control it, they destroy it.

They treat magi like Bram as if they were lit kegs of gunpowder that needed to be disposed of before they blew. They treated them as if they weren't human and didn't have families or lives or any kind of value to the universe. They treated them like rodents, believing they had no purpose to exist, and attempted to dispose of them like so.

It offended Bram in every way. His family had been taken from him, as had his freedom and rights as a human being, just because he was born with a gift he didn't ask for.

As if it was his fault. As if he could make it disappear. As if he had asked for it. As if he had a  _choice._

It wasn't anymore of a choice as being dark skinned was a choice. It wasn't anymore of a choice as liking the same sex was a choice.

It was never a choice. It simply was as it was.

Ignorance and discrimination mixed together like red and blue.

Blue.

What his sister had called him when she was younger.

He'd told Jacques to call him Blue as an alias. He wasn't completely sure why he had done so, but he had. Perhaps it was because he missed being called that or because he simply missed his sister, but nevertheless, it was what Jacques would call him and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that.

He wondered if his sister would have been upset about him letting someone else call him Blue, or if she'd be proud that the name was catching on.

 _"Blue, Blue, Blue,"_ she'd giggle at him. 

 Sometimes Bram missed his sister more than he could handle.

A lot more than he could handle.

She had been his favorite person. She had been so young, but she could always make Bram the happiest person alive. Her smile being wiped off her face by those magi hunters would forever be imprinted in his brain.

 _How dare they,_ he remembered thinking. How dare they think they had the right to take away her smile.

Some days he couldn't see her smile. He could only see her crying out for him as the bad men took her smile away.

Those days weren't good days.Those days were the days where he would relive her death over and over until someone snapped him back to reality.

Bram really hoped this wouldn't be one of those days. Remembering everything was so painful.

Bram had nearly lost everything that night, and he hated being reminded every day. 

Everything reminded him of his mother. Everything reminded him of his father. Everything reminded him of his sister. Everything reminded him of how he had failed. How he had lost.

He was afraid to close his eyes during the day, all he could see was his mother's eyes, his sister's smile, his father laughing, and the bad men taking that away from them, from  _him_ , forever.

Over and over.

Bram stared down at his hands and realized that they were trembling. Great, it was starting.

Bram really didn't want it to start.

He tried, a bit desperately, to think of something else. Anything else. Garrett's bad singing. His stepmother's cooking,  _Jacques._

That seemed to help better than the first options.

He wondered if Jacques was a magi like him. If there were more rebel camps and that maybe he lived in one of them. Or maybe he was an ally from the village, helping the rebellion from within the kingdom.

Both thoughts calmed Bram down. He found it to be strange for the thought of Jacques made him feel better despite the fact that he had just met him and barely knew him, but he wasn't complaining. At least the flashbacks weren't happening today.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that when his stepmother placed her hand on his shoulder, he fell out of his chair from jumping so hard.

"Bram? Are you okay?"

"You scared me," he mumbled, getting to his feet. He pulled her into a hug. "You're late."

She smiled at him, hugging him back. "So sorry about that, we had a very big hunt." 

"It's fine." Bram pulled away. "Just next time, don't scare me like that."

"I wanted to make sure you weren't in the middle of a flashback." She studied him. "Were you?"

Bram shook his head. "Not today, thankfully. I think I should be fine."

She nodded. "Good. Well, Garrett was asking for you and I'd appreciate the help with preparing the feast."

"Feast?" Bram raised an eyebrow. "How big was this kill?"

She smiled at him. "Come on, everyone is waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took almost four days because I lost half of my progress due to a little mishap.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !


End file.
